Don't Touch My Baby!
by Writtentoberead
Summary: Santana is pregnant and Brittany is crazy overprotective. *Post baby chapter now added!*
1. Chapter 1

For this prompt from the fluff meme (Yea, I love my fluff): Brittany or Santana being pregnant while the other is SUPER protective, and gets irrationally furious when other people touch the 'bump'.

I do not own glee. I own the inability to ignore prompts that I love which results in the weird little mind children that are my stories.

* * *

><p>It's been six months and the baby is really kicking.<p>

Santana wanted to give Brittany everything she wanted. When she asked for a baby, how was she to say no that night?

Brittany had taken Santana out to a spectacular restaurant, her favorite one actually. It served the same kind of breadsticks from Breadstix, her favorite place in Lima. Santana had no idea what the occasion was, their anniversary was 2 months ago, no birthdays this month, what was it all for?

"Britt, what is this all for?"

"Santana, you deserve romance every now and then too!"

Santana left it at that. Brittany was a terrible liar but she had spotted her breadsticks and her wife got away with sneaking her face behind a menu to hide her guilt.

Brittany loved Santana and knew she would get anything she wanted from her. She wanted a baby, but she was a dancer and making a lot of money. Santana was planning on quitting her job anyway so maybe it would work out.

After the dinner, they arrived at home and immediately went to the bedroom. Brittany was already stripped down to her light blue lingerie set, one of Santana's favorites.

As Santana had a staring contest with Brittany's body, Brittany took that time to speak.

"Can we talk first?"

"O-Of course Britt, anything for you."

Santana went to lie on her side, propping herself up on one elbow. Brittany sat cross legged, as close to Santana as she could. Without thinking, Santana lightly traced Brittany's leg with her fingers and Brittany had to take a breath to regain her train of thought.

"I love you, San. I want to start a family. A bigger one, instead of just us. I love us but I think I would love more too. I want kids and a puppy and a duck and a pony and a…"

Santana found Brittany's rambling incredibly cute, but she had to cut her off. "Sure, Britt."

Brittany immediately stopped. She had expected Santana to agree but that was just too easy. "What?"

Santana knew Brittany was confused so she just spilled the truth.

"I've actually been thinking about that, too. I want to experience it all with you, babe. I know you love kids but you are a dancer and will be bringing in the money soon when I quit my job. I think maybe I should have the first kid, if we can handle it later and I find a job you can have the next."

"How did you get in my head? You literally read my mind, I'm sure of it!" Brittany was amazed. Santana had just spoken everything she had dreamed about. Life. Was. Awesome.

"You are so sexy right now, I can't even…"

"Thanks Britt, but you in that lingerie is too hot so can we finish this talk later? I wants to get my love makin' on." Santana couldn't help but grin at her last sentence. A lot has changed since high school. Best friend turned into wife and mack turned into love makin'. Santana could not be happier.

* * *

><p>After a few meetings and doctors appointments, Santana was indeed pregnant. Her she was, almost a year later, six months pregnant.<p>

Quinn was meeting them at a coffee shop, so here they sat at a small table.

"The future bad-ass is kicking again B, want to feel?"

"Don't call her bad in any way. Not even bad-ass!" but Brittany still immediately reached for Santana at once.

"As much as I love where your hand is at, I was talking about feeling the kicking. How about moving down and seeing how the kid is and you can feel those later?"

Brittany happily agreed. She loved Santana's chest but she also loved the baby growing inside too. Brittany did indeed feel the baby kicking. Her face lit up with her million dollar smile.

"She's going to be quite the little dancer like her mama." Santana said to her own dancer.

"She's also probably going to be fierce like her mami." Britt replied.

"Enough with the mushy goo!" Quinn had arrived with an unidentified brunette.

"Hey Quinn, who is the poor unfortunate soul following you like a stalker?" The brunette blushed at Santana's comment.

"This is Tracy. She is my new personal assistant. I figured she is going to learn my coffee order and what I prefer soon anyways so I thought she could tag along."

Tracy shook hands with both Brittany and Santana. Nobody noticed the glare she got from Brittany when her hand got a little too close to Santana's extended stomach.

"How far along are you?" Tracy asked with a smile.

"Six months. The little bugger won't stop kicking."

"Do you mind if I feel?"

"By all means, go ahead!" Santana didn't really mind. She hadn't had anybody who really wanted to feel the kicking except Quinn and Brittany.

As soon as Tracy reached for Santana, a slap was heard throughout the coffee shop.

Santana and Quinn looked on with horror as Tracy retracted her reddening hand as fast as she could. 'Oh crap,' thought Santana, 'Quinn had only been able to feel when Brittany was occupied.'

Brittany moved to get in front of Tracy, effectively guarding Santana.

"Do not, I repeat, _do not_, touch her. No Gusta"

"No me gusta, babe." But still, Santana had to smile at Brittany's Spanish.

"Brittany, she wasn't going to hurt Santana or the baby. She just wanted to feel her kick!" Quinn tried to save her assistant. It was useless.

"I'm the only one who gets to touch Santana's bump. She's carrying _my_ baby. I just met you, don't think you get to come in here and be rubbing on my wife. Quinn doesn't even get to do that!"

"But I thought Quinn already touched it? She told me about it, didn't you Quinn?"

Quinn was going to kill her assistant. Brittany looked furious as she rounded on Quinn. Santana had a small smirk on her face.

"Quinn? Did you touch my baby's baby?"

"Y-yes. I'm so sorry Britt!" Quinn tried to keep Brittany's anger in check.

Before Brittany could make either Quinn or Tracy full out start crying (Tracy already had watery eyes), Santana grabbed onto Brittany's wrist and pulled her close.

"This is so hot B. You being all protective is driving me _crazy_. Let's go back home for some sexy times. I _need_ you babe." Brittany glared at the other two women but as Santana whispered in her ear it turned into a smirk.

"You're lucky my pregnant wife is smokin' hot otherwise you two would be in big trouble. Don't think about touching her again, got it? _Both_ of you. It was nice to meet you Tracy, have a great day."

With that said, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and they both left quickly.

"I thought Brittany was the nice one?" Tracy sniffled.


	2. Chapter 2

A*N – It was requested that I do a post-birth story and I finally found some time to get to it. I've been focusing on "The Carnival Switch" but the prompt floated back into my mind after hiding for some time so here it is!

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since Brittany and Santana were able to bring their daughter, Delilah Adele Peirce-Lopez, home. It had taken a lot of distractions and pleading on Santana's part to make Brittany forget about the fact that doctors had to touch her and the baby only to assure everything went correctly. Now they were happily living in their new house.<p>

The security measures taken by Brittany to protect her family were pretty over the top but Santana went with them. Not only did she find Brittany's overprotective-ness adorable, it could also be very sexy. Some of the things had to be done.

For example, neither girl would ever want to have sex in front of their daughter, even if she was young enough and would not understand what was happening. When they first brought their daughter home, Brittany had insisted that she sleeps in their bedroom. Santana didn't protest but eventually, the lack of sex became a problem. Brittany immediately agreed because she truly missed her sexy times with Santana as well. The next day, she came home with a security camera. It was set up in the nursery, complete with sound, and Brittany could watch it from a small portable screen. Since then, if the kid was napping, well, Brittany and Santana were "busy."

Another thing to add to security was the addition of a dog in the household. They had gotten a German Shepard from a well-known breeder in the area. It was meant to be a protector but it is ending up to be about as ferocious as their daughter's favorite stuffed bear. This behavior earned him the name "Theodore" or Teddy for short.

Brittany had become more relaxed when having people over but was still always on high alert. Despite not technically being the baby's daddy, the kid was _hers_. God forbid anybody make that kid cry for fear of Brittany's wrath. If Delilah was happy and nobody was endangering her, Brittany was the sweetest person you could ever meet, just as she was pre-baby.

Quinn was one of the few people who were brave enough to come to the Pierce-Lopez home solo. Admittedly, she tried to invite her assistant, Tracy, to come alone. Unfortunately Tracy was still very much afraid of Brittany after the coffee shop encounter. She rang the doorbell and waited as she heard an absurd amount of locks being undone.

As she stepped into the house, she immediately took off her shoes and handed Brittany her jacket to hang up. She had come over enough know to know the routine. Once Brittany had hung up her coat, she had taken a security wand out of the coat closet and waved over Quinn. It was yet another safety measure that Quinn had made the mistake of protesting to the first time, receiving an angry rant about protection from Brittany before being turned away from the house to "think about things."

Quinn entered the kitchen where Santana sat at the table, reading the newspaper. Teddy was sprawled out on the floor by the fridge, barely even acknowledging that someone just entered the house. Delilah was playing happily in her playpen in the corner, safe away from any dangers. The baby girl made a cry of delight upon seeing the familiar face. Santana looked up at the noise and smiled when she saw Quinn. The women gave a quick hug for a greeting, ignoring Brittany's watchful stare for any wandering hands. Her protectiveness for her daughter also extended to her wife.

If Brittany was to be honest, she loved that Quinn came over so often. Other than her own parents and Santana's parents, Quinn would be the first person she would turn to if she needed something for her family. Hence, Quinn earned the title of godmother with much approval from Santana.

Brittany had been working on her intensity about the whole thing. She knew that Santana kind of loved it but noticed how other friends have given them some space. It was nice for the first month or so but now she wanted to be able to have barbecues and dinner parties with her friends again without having to growl at anybody who even looked at Delilah or sometimes even Santana.

Brittany walked over to pick up her daughter and hold her for a bit as she thought about the steps she had to take to get there. Quinn and Santana were making small talk and she noticed that her wife would sneak glances at them and would instantly smile a little bigger. The blonde mother slowly made her way over to the other two, her child in her arms. She took a deep breath as she looked at Quinn.

"Want to hold her?"

Quinn gasped and Santana looked shocked at first but it was immediately replaced by a grin. She knew Brittany wanted to work on letting people in more. Quinn had never been allowed to hold their daughter. Actually, no one outside of the family had ever been allowed to. Quinn was one of the very few privileged enough to touch her, holding her hands or tickling her feet.

"S-sure!" Quinn finally found the word to reply with.

Brittany carefully handed over her daughter. "Be careful." She wanted to give a small warning because she just couldn't help herself.

As soon as Quinn had the baby girl safely in her arms, she smiled. "Hey goddaughter, how are you today?" Delilah looked at Quinn, smiled, then gave her a gurgled response. Quinn's eyes lit up at the baby's actions.

Santana was proud of Brittany, knowing this was a big step for her. She pulled her blonde wife into her lap and held on to her tightly.

"Good job, gorgeous. You're doing so great." She whispered into a pale ear.

Brittany was watching everything with close eyes, making sure nothing happened. She was relieved that Delilah had actually taken so well to Quinn. The women were all happily chatting while Delilah sat happily in Quinn's lap playing with her godmother's fingers.

It was then that the doorbell rang.

Brittany stiffened and immediately stood up. They weren't expecting anybody else until later tonight. She looked back and was thankful to see Quinn handing Delilah back to Santana, the latter with a slightly apologetic look on her face. Quinn figured they weren't expecting anybody else or the reactions would have been different.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know, Quinn. I'm going to go check."

Brittany took off in the direction of the front door. Santana was busy bouncing Delilah around and giving her kisses. Quinn smiled until she heard her name being called from the front of the house.

Santana looked at her questioningly and Quinn gave a shrug in response before heading out of the kitchen as well.

As Quinn neared the front door, she could hear muffled crying. She saw Brittany standing with the door wide open staring at whoever it was with a sad face. When Quinn got to the door, she saw it was Tracy.

"What are you doing here, Tracy?"

"You have an important meeting that was rescheduled and is now taking place in an hour. You wouldn't answer your phone and I knew you were coming here so I came to tell you." Tracy tried to speak as clearly as she could between her sobs. Quinn caught most of what happened.

"So why are you crying?"

"M-Mrs. Pierce-Lopez scared me."

Brittany had a guilty look on her face and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry Tracy. I'm trying to be better. Also, call me Brittany."

Santana secretly watched on as Brittany apologized. She knew the blonde hated to see people cry and it had become a frequent reaction to her actions towards other people lately.

"You want to come inside, Tracy? We can make some coffee and try to chat a little bit?"

Tracy sniffled and looked to Quinn for an appropriate response. Quinn just nodded and put her arm around her assistant to lead her inside.

Santana had already started making the coffee by the time the other women entered. Delilah was back in her crib, watching the new woman for a second before going back to her toys. Brittany shot Santana a quick shy, but thankful smile.

Once Tracy was comfortably seated with Quinn by her side and a cup of coffee, Brittany went to pick up Delilah. She sat at the table with her daughter in her lap and her wife came and sat next to her, grabbing her free hand tightly. Brittany apologized again.

"I'm sorry, Tracy. I just get a little over protective sometimes."

Tracy laughed, but quickly stopped herself for fear of getting in trouble.

Brittany tried one final peace offering, much to everybody's surprise.

"Want to hold her hand?"

Tracy's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she just settled with nodding. She slowly reached over to the little girl who was looking at her with curious eyes. Delilah decided this woman was likeable enough and grabbed her index finger with her whole hand. Tracy's face immediately lit up with a bright smile and Quinn let out a small sigh of relief. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand in hers, knowing this was a big step for her beautiful wife. Brittany watched on carefully, but relaxed when she saw Delilah be so accepting of the other woman. Somehow, that had calmed her fears a bit more.

After more time spent adoring Delilah, Quinn finally remembered that she had a meeting to attend. Tracy agreed and the two of them left quickly to make it in time. Santana took Delilah out of her wife's hands and put her back in her playpen. Then she walked over to Brittany and gave her a huge hug and a quick kiss.

"You were amazing today, babe. I know how hard that was for you. I'm so proud!"

Brittany grinned back, proud of herself and happy to have her wife be so understanding.

"It's all for you, San. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Brittany was once again able to relax and as she sat at the table, reading the entertainment section of the newspaper. For now, all of the potential dangers were gone. Her daughter was happy in her crib, her wife was rubbing her thigh soothingly as they both read, and life was good again.

Then the doorbell rang. Brittany took off running to the door. Santana heard the locks being undone and a quick "Who are you and what are you doing here?" being asked. After more dialogue that Santana hoped her daughter wouldn't pick up as her first words from, her wife walked back in with a package and a scowl.

"That'll teach him to show up with possible dangerous objects..." she mumbled.

"Who was it?" Santana asked.

"Just a UPS guy delivering more of the security stuff I ordered."

Brittany continued through the house to put the stuff in a spare room to be assembled later. Santana looked over to her daughter.

"Your mother is crazy sometimes, but it's only because she loves us. We love her too, right mija?"

Delilah gurgled what sounded like a positive response.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Santana was about to take Delilah on a walk since it was such a nice day. She noticed there was a UPS package at her door. She had been home all day and wondered why the delivery guy never rang the doorbell so she could sign for the package.<p>

Then she realized who answered the door the last time he was here. Sure back in high school Santana had made many people cry and shake in fear. Now, that was purely Brittany's job and she loved her all the more for it.


End file.
